


Alice bonds with Reagan.

by Batwoman2019



Series: Kagan one shot series. [44]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Batwoman (TV 2019), Pitch Perfect (Movies), Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:00:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28023594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Batwoman2019/pseuds/Batwoman2019
Summary: What happens when Alice starts bonding with Reagan? And how will Kate react to it.
Relationships: Calamity/Beca Mitchell, Kate Kane/Reagan, Veracity (Pitch Perfect)/Original Male Character(s)
Series: Kagan one shot series. [44]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1742134
Comments: 3
Kudos: 7





	Alice bonds with Reagan.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys here's my latest Kagan one shot fanfic i hope you all enjoy it.

(Over at one of the warehouses in Gotham Reagan's getting beaten on as her friends and family watch on not being able to do anything to stop it. Over by Reagan she's 

trying to keep her eyes opens as someone comes in and jumps onto Reagan's back in order to take on the beating's herself as the kicks continue Reagan's not feeling 

them as much as she was as she goes to look up a group of Crows rush in and start firing at their kidnappers as the gun fight starts Batwoman and the rest of the 

heroes rush in and help them take out the rest of their kidnappers as one of them runs off Mark goes after him seeing the direction he went he goes in the other 

direction. As he gets to where he is he charges sending them both into the box's as they go into them he gets up and the man charges him sending him down as he goes 

down he starts beating on Mark's face until he gets the upper hand and punches him sending him to the side as he goes off Mark lies for a minute then gets up as the 

man he was fighting gets up to go after only to have someone come in and yell out for him turns and looks at them and sees a bat go into his face knocking him out 

hearing someone hit the ground Mark turns and looks at her seeing who it is he laughs at her.)

Mark: Hey Thea.  
Thea: Hey. You are right?  
Mark: I'm fine. Somewhat?

(She looks at him and laughs. He walks back over to him and turns him to arrest him as someone else comes in and grabs Thea which gets Mark to turn and around and goes 

after them as he gets outside he tackles them both to the ground and puts his gun to his head.)

Mark: Let her go.

(He goes as he's told as Oliver runs over to them and grabs his sister as Mark turns him over and puts him in handcuff's once he's in them he gets him up and hands him 

over to one of the agents who rushes over to them.)

Mark: Get him out of here.  
Agent: Got it Mark.

(He walks off with him. As they walk off he walks back inside as Sophie's cuffing the one Mark had to rush away from him in order to stop his buddy from taking Thea.)

Sophie: You are right?  
Mark: I'll live.

(He helps her get him up and they walk off towards the exit. Then they hear someone scream and rush over to them.)

Veracity: Reagan!

(As Mark gets to them he kneels down next to her and turns her over to see if she's still breathing.)

Mark: Reagan!

(As he kneels down next to her he feels for a pulse and gives off a sign of relief. Then he notices someone else and rushes over to them and feels for one. Once he 

finds it he looks back at Veracity and nods his head at her which she smiles at him for.)

Mark: She's still breathing.  
Veracity: Who is it?

(He turns her over and looks at her seeing who it is he looks over at Kate.)

Mark: Batwoman!

(She turns and looks at him.)

Mark: It's Alice.

(She rushes over to them as she gets there she feels for a pulse and nearly loses it.)

Batwoman: No. Alice!

(Mark looks at her and can see the look on her face.)

Mark: Supergirl!

(She rushes forward and picks her up.)

Mary: Get her to my clinic.

(Kate looks at her.)

Mary: I saw her jump onto Reagan's back and risked her own life to save Reagan's.

(She nods her head at her.)

Mark: Clark take Reagan to Mary's clinic as well.  
Clark: Got it.

(He picks Reagan up and they both rush off with them as Mark looks at Kate again who has her head down not only worried about her sister but also her ex who she's been 

trying her hardest to try and get back.)

Batwoman: I can't lose either one of them.  
Mark: I know. Head back to cave get changed and meet us at Mary's clinic.  
Batwoman: Okay.

(She gets up and rushes off to go and change as Mark walks over to his girlfriend and hugs her getting her to smile at him.)

Mark: You are right?  
Veracity: Yeah i'm fine. Are you?  
Mark: I'll manage. But as long as you you're okay.  
Veracity: We're fine.  
Mark: Okay good.

(She smiles at him as he kisses her getting her to smile in it then he pulls away from her.)

Mark: I love you.  
Veracity: I love you too.

(She kisses him again then pulls away from him as they turn and walk out of the warehouse followed by everyone else.)

Two months later.

(It's been two months since they found and rescued Reagan and the other's from their kidnappers and since Kate has managed to get herself back into both Alice and 

Reagan's good graces after much teasing from Mark and Veracity Kate beat them both up as he hid behind Sophie one day which got her to laugh at him.)

Kate: You're such a wuss.  
Mark: I'm friends with you.

(Sophie started laughing at her face.)

Kate: Vera i'm gonna hurt your boyfriend.  
Veracity: Okay.

(He looks at her as she starts laughing.)

Mark: God.  
Veracity: Oh Mark come on i'm just messing with you.  
Mark: I know but still. So rude.

(She kisses him getting him to smile in it then she pulls away from him.)

Mark: Okay i feel better.

(she laughs at him as one of the other members makes a whipped sound behind them.)

Mark: I'm no where near as whipped as you Calamity.

(She looks at him as they start laughing at her face.)

Calamity: I'm not whipped.  
Mark: Reagan!  
Reagan: Yes she is.  
Calamity: God you guys are mean.

(They start laughing as Mark hugs Veracity again getting her to smile at him and he kisses her head then pulls away from it. After both Alice and Reagan healed up 

Alice turned herself over to the Crows which surprised both the Crows and Kate after getting a call from Mark saying Alice turned herself in Kate rushed down to go and 

see her after arriving at their Head Quarters Mark took her down to go and see her after they got down to their holding cells Kate walked in and he closed the door so 

that they could have some privacy. As she got to her she looked at her.)

Kate: Why?

(She looks up at her and laughs as she gets up and walks over to her.)

Alice: It beats going back into Arkham.  
Kate: I mean't you could of stayed free. The Crows weren't chasing you anymore you could of been out on the streets no one to try and stop you from living your life.  
Alice: Kate i risked mine in order to try and save Reagan's she's a sweet woman whose very much in love with you. Only thing is you're still to invested in Sophie 

Moore to notice.

Kate: I have noticed Alice and believe me i feel the same way about Reagan.  
Alice: So why haven't you told her?  
Kate: I've been trying. But every chance i get i keep getting interrupted.   
Alice: No one told you to come.  
Kate: I wanted to come and see for myself.   
Alice: Well here i am. And of all honesty i'm kind of surprised their commander hasn't been down here to see me for himself.

(Kate looks at her and laughs off the shock.)

Kate: Yeah we're not really on talking terms.  
Alice: Why not?  
Kate: He found out that i'm Batwoman and well things haven't been the same between us. He wants me to give up and i won't.  
Alice: Oh.  
Kate: It's been two months since he found out and i still won't give up being Batwoman so he's no longer talking to me.  
Alice: And here i thought it was because of me.  
Kate: It's not.  
Alice: Well i'm sure he'll get over it.  
Kate: Oh i'm sure he will. But i'm not holding my breath.  
Alice: Yeah well don't hold it to long. Or you'll die that way.

(Kate looks at her and laughs as Veracity walks in to talk to them. Seeing her Kate looks at her.)

Kate: Still nothing.  
Veracity: I'm sorry Kate. He's never going to change his mind about you being Batwoman.  
Kate: I kind of figured.  
Veracity: How you doing?  
Alice: Better then i was. How's Mary?

(They both look at her in surprise.)

Alice: What? She saved my life. I owe her my life. Well i could of asked about Reagan.  
Kate: Their both fine.  
Alice: See was that so hard.  
Kate: Okay know what?

(They start laughing at her face. Than calm down.)

Veracity: Still glad you didn't leave when you planned on it?  
Kate: I'm starting to second guess that choice.

(She looks at her and puts her hands up in surrender. Which makes them laugh again. After visiting with Alice Kate went and talked to Reagan after talking about them 

Reagan agreed to go out on one date with Kate which she was happy to accept and they have both been together ever since. All of that leads up to two months later over 

at Kate's apartment both her and Kate are playing on the game system as their friends sit around talking and joking around as Kate's getting her butt kicked by her 

girlfriend.)

Mark: I play winner.  
Kate: Yeah well. By the looks of it you'll be playing Reagan.  
Mark: Boy who knew Kate would date someone whose as much of a dork as her.  
Kate: Hey. I'm not a dork. That's Mary.

(Mary throws her pillow at her sister's head making her miss her shot and gets taken out by Reagan who starts laughing.)

Mary: I'm not a dork.  
Kate: You made me lose.

(She goes after her and starts tickling her getting her to laugh as she's tickling her Veracity and the other three ladies in the band show up and see them messing 

around.)

Mark: Hi.  
Veracity: Hi.

(He gets up to kiss her then pulls away from her as she walks over to Kate and joins in with on Mary whose trying to get away from them as Mark and Reagan laugh at the 

three Kane sisters goofing off.)

Calamity: What the hell happened?  
Mark: Mary threw a pillow at Kate's head and she lost her match to Reagan.  
Calamity: Oh really?  
Mark: Yeah. How was the tour?  
Calamity: Good.   
Serenity: Tell him the rest.  
Mark: There's more?

(She looks at her bandmate and laughs.)

Calamity: There is.  
Mark: What's that?  
Calamity: I asked Beca to marry me.

(He looks at her and laughs.)

Mark: Oh my god. That's awesome.  
Calamity: Yeah it is.  
Mark: Tell me she said yes.  
Calamity: She said yes.

(He hugs her getting her to smile at him then they pull away from each other as he looks over at Kate and Veracity still tickling Mary.)

Charity: All this because Kate lost?  
Mark: Kate's a funny sore loser.

(They laugh at him as they look over at them. Then they stop so Mary can breath. Once she's caught her breath she starts beating on her sisters making the other's 

laugh as someone knocks on the door Kate walks away from Mary and over to the door as she gets to it she opens it to find Alice there and laughs.)

Kate: Alice!

(They all turn and look at her.)

Alice: Hi.  
Kate: Hi. What?  
Reagan: I invited her. I hope that's okay.  
Kate: Yeah it's fine. Come on in.

(She moves out of her way and let's her into the apartment as she walks in she closes the door and they walk over to the couch talking and joking around as they sit 

down they start playing the very game Kate just lost to her on as their playing Veracity walks up to her sister along with Mary and looks at them.)

Veracity: She's not afraid of her.  
Kate: You remember how she was before Cartwright got to her.  
Veracity: Yeah. It's almost like she's that person again.  
Kate: Yeah.

(She looks at her and feels bad for her.)

Veracity: Kate dad will come around.  
Kate: I know he will. I just don't think it'll be while i'm wearing the suit.  
Veracity: Look.

(Kate looks at her.)

Veracity: Just because he can't accept you being Batwoman doesn't mean he doesn't still love you.  
Kate: Vera he shot at me and didn't care.  
Veracity: I know that. I nearly lost my bestfriend and the man i love that night because of it.  
Kate: Yeah i know.  
Veracity: So give him a little bit longer. If he still doesn't accept the fact that you're Batwoman then don't even bother anymore. He's had his chances with you.  
Kate: Yeah i know. But i'm trying to rekindle what's left our family.   
Veracity: I know that.  
Kate: Are right. And hey no fair.

(Veracity looks at her and laughs as she walks over to her girlfriend and sister as they continue to play the game over by Veracity and Mary.)

Mary: Dad still not talking to Kate?  
Veracity: No.  
Mary: Well he's bound to talk to her again at some point.  
Veracity: Yeah i know.

(She smiles at her. Over by Alice and Reagan their both sitting there talking and joking around as they play the game Reagan was playing with Kate. As their playing 

Mark walks up to them and sits down next to Alice who looks at him and laughs as she takes one last shot at Reagan who looks at her and Mark starts laughing.)

Mark: I think Reagan's just as much of a sore loser as Kate.  
Kate: I'm not that bad.  
Mark: You tickled Mary.  
Kate: She made me lose.  
Mary: Sore loser.  
Kate: Hey.

(She quickly hides behind Veracity who starts laughing at her and Kate laughs as she remains back there and sticks her tongue out at Kate who looks at her and smiles 

at her.)

Mark: Big difference from two years ago.  
Calamity: Yup. You wouldn't of seen them that close.  
Mark: Nope. So your getting married.  
Calamity: I am. And i can't wait.  
Mark: I bet. When are those two finally going to tell Cynthia and Emily how they feel about them?  
Calamity: No idea. Their as stubborn as me.  
Mark: You're not gonna get an argument from me.  
Calamity: Hey watch it. I can still Kate about your little crush on her girlfriend back in the day.

(Mark looks at her and than laughs off the shock.)

Mark: Correction it wasn't on Reagan. It was on you.

(He kisses her cheek then walks off as she stands there in shock as he walks over to Veracity and kisses her head then pulls away from it as he gets Mary in the side 

getting her to lean over and smacks him.)

Mark: Ow. What the hell?  
Mary: Stop or i'll sick Kate on you.  
Mark: Kate don't scare me.  
Mary: Why not?  
Mark: I let Batwoman do it for her.

(They start laughing at him then calm down.)

Veracity: Babe Kate is Batwoman.  
Mark: I know she is. But for some reason to me she's more scary in the suit.  
Veracity: Awe you poor baby.  
Mark: I can be. 

(She smiles at him as she kisses him again then pulls away from him as Mary looks off and he sees the look.)

Mark: You are right?  
Mary: Yeah why?  
Mark: Because you looked away and then your voice broke when i asked if you were are right and you said yeah i'm fine.

(She looks and laughs.)

Mary: I'd tell you. But my sisters are in the room and they'll give me hell.  
Mark: What the hell are sisters for?  
Mary: Her and Kate can get pretty mean.  
Mark: You really?  
Veracity: Kate's worse.   
Mark: I'd believe that. Given the hell she gave Oliver when they first met.

(Veracity's trying to keep from laughing. Then clams down.)

Veracity: Yup that's Kate for ya.  
Mark: It is. But you gotta remember big sisters or not. You wanna tell them something i'm sure they'll listen to you. And if they don't talk to Reagan i'm sure she'd 

talk to you without the picking you.

(He looks at his girlfriend who looks off and he gets her stomach getting her to lean into him.)

Mark: You're so cute.  
Veracity: Shit babe i know.  
Mark: Oh i love you.

(She laughs at him as he kisses her then pulls away from her as Mary smiles at them. Back over by Kate Reagan and Alice after killing Reagan off Kate took the 

controller back from her girlfriend and starts up a game with Alice as their playing she starts whipping the floor with Kate whose trying her hardest to win but isn't 

having any luck as their game comes to an end Mark walks over to and takes the controller from Kate and starts up a game with Alice as their playing Reagan looks at him 

and laughs.)

Mark: Yes i play PlayStation don't judge me.  
Alice: With who?  
Mark: My friend Michael and his brother play this system and they always beat me so. I thought i'd give it try with you.  
Alice: You're so going down.  
Mark: Yeah as far as i can tell so were Kate and Reagan.

(They start laughing at their faces.)

Kate: Such love and it's my apartment you guys suck.  
Mark: Yeah that's what she said.

(Reagan looks at him and starts laughing.)

Alice: What?  
Reagan: Me and Mark knew someone just before i came back here and met Kate.  
Alice: Okay.  
Reagan: He use to flirt up a storm with her.  
Mark: Yeah i'm not the only who flirt with her Queen.  
Reagan: She was hot. So sue me.  
Mark: Yeah okay.

(She laughs at him as they continue to play on the game system. As their playing the game Mark of course gets his.)

Mark: She cheats.  
Alice: How?  
Mark: I don't know.  
Reagan: You're so good with the come backs.  
Mark: I normally am. But it's not as easy as some people like to think.

(She laughs at him.)

Mark: I had more fun with those four over there.  
Reagan: They made picking at them easy.  
Mark: Yeah mainly Calamity's fiancee and her groupmates.  
Reagan: You mean Beca and her comment about the bands name.  
Mark: Pretty much. Everhotties.

(They start laughing at their face as Calamity looks off trying to keep from blushing.)

Mark: Of all honesty. I think Beca was thinking someone was hotter then the others.  
Alice: Let me guess the hottie with the Australian accent.  
Mark: That be her.  
Calamity: Oh come on.

(They continue to laugh at her.)

Calamity: I'm gonna start hiding it.  
Mark: Now now Calamity don't do that.  
Calamity: Why not?  
Mark: It wasn't the accent that got Beca to fall in love with you.  
Calamity: Name one thing that got her to fall me?  
Mark: Let's just say you four were there for her and the other Bellas more than the other rival's they've dealt with ever would of been.  
Alice: Like who?  
Mark: Beca dated a prick in an acapella group called the treblemakers and well he was a nice guys i'll give him that. But he treated Beca like crap.  
Alice: So why'd she stay with him?  
Mark: Why do we stay with anyone who treats us like crap.  
Alice: Oh. She's a big improvement i'm guessing.  
Mark: By a lot. 

(Calamity laughs at him.)

Mark: She treats Beca the way someone should be treated when their relationship.  
Kate: You didn't like him much did you?  
Mark: Oh god no. I thought he was an ass and i always thought Beca could do better.  
Reagan: And she did.  
Mark: She did. And to this day she doesn't regret giving her a chance.  
Reagan: Yeah.  
Mark: And now she's gonna be stuck with her.  
Calamity: Yeah really.

(Then someone else knocks on the door.)

Kate: It's open.

(The door opens and the woman they were just talking about walks into the apartment and over to Calamity who grabs her and hugs her then pulls away from her as she 

hugs her from behind. Alice seeing how good they look together smiles at them and then looks over at Kate and Reagan and sees the samething with them as Mark jokingly 

throws a pillow at her head getting them to laugh at her.)

Mark: Kate told me to do it.  
Kate: I did not.  
Mark: She did.  
Kate: I did not.  
Mark: She's seriously no fun.

(They start laughing again then calm down as she smacks him making him laugh. Over the next couple of hours Reagan and Alice continue to talk and joke around as they 

pick on Kate. Later down in the Hold up Reagan and Alice are still talking and joking around then she gets up to go and get a drink as she gets up and walks off 

Veracity and Mary sit down and she looks at the.)

Reagan: What?  
Mary: How are you so calm around her.  
Reagan: What you mean?  
Mary: I just don't get how you're so calm and not freaking out.

(Reagan looks at her and smiles at her.)

Reagan: Easy.  
Veracity: How?  
Reagan: You two see a woman whose made Kate's life hell since she came back to Gotham and has done everything she can to try and get Kate to join in on her way of 

destroying what is left of Gotham. But instead of doing that Kate became the one thing your guys father hates.

Mary: She became Batwoman.  
Reagan: Yes. And i know you look at Alice and think she's the woman who murdered your mother in cold blood and i can understand that. But when i look Alice all i see 

is a woman whose had her life turned upside all because some nut case took over a bus with children in it and ran both them off of the road which resulted in the death 

of her mother. And then was held for years on end after another nutcase and his son. And was told that her family had given up on her.

Veracity: But Kate hadn't given up on her.  
Reagan: She didn't know that. As for why i'm not scared of her is because she took one hell of chance by saving my life. And she took another chance by herself over to 

the Crows. She could of easily run off and remained out on the run. But instead of doing that she turned herself in.

(They both look at her and nod their heads at her.)

Reagan: Besides i see a lot of myself in Alice.  
Mary: How?  
Reagan: Well for one thing. I don't talk to my birth parents at all due to them kicking me out when i came out to them as gay. But i know what it's like to have my 

family turn their backs on me. And in a lot of ways that's how she feels when it comes around to your family. And i can tell she's trying very hard to to be a part of 

the family again but isn't really being given the chance. Look Mary i know she killed your mother and i can understand you not trusting her.

(She looks at her.)

Reagan: But. I can't really fault her for not liking your mother. I mean she is unfortunately one of the reasons why your dad and sisters stopped looking. And i know 

you said Kate never stopped looking and that's good to know. But Alice didn't know that. 

(She nods her head at her.)

Mary: If your birth parents ever found you.  
Reagan: What?  
Mary: Would you ever give them another chance?

(Reagan looks at her and then looks off not sure of how to answer the question but looks back at her.)

Reagan: The only thing i can tell you is that. I don't know. As much as i love my birth parents which is very hard to do given what my father did when i told them.  
Mary: Oh.  
Reagan: Let's just say he wasn't to happy when he found out and well i ended up in the hospital due to my injuries.

(They both look at her.)

Reagan: If it hadn't of been for Oliver's family i'm pretty sure i would been out on the streets.  
Mary: Yikk's.  
Reagan: Yeah. I mean they did something i didn't think anyone ever would. They took me in and made me one of their own.   
Mary: So Oliver's family adopted you.  
Reagan: They did. Veracity i look at you and see how lucky you were when Kate and her family took you in and got a new family when you lost your birth parents.

(She smiles at her.)

Veracity: It took awhile before Kate and Alice saw me as a sister. But the one thing i wasn't expecting was that breach opening and sending me back to the earth i was 

from.

Mary: So you came to another earth and didn't even know it?  
Veracity: I didn't. Little did i know that when i got back to that earth i would meet the three women who would become my friends and bandmates and that i'd end up 

meeting and falling in love with a former New Kids member.  
Mary: He's cute too.

(She looks at her and laughs. As both Kate and Alice walk over to them and sit down.)

Kate: What's going on?  
Veracity: We were just talking to Reagan is all.

(She laughs at her.)

Mary: Yeah we were wondering why Reagan doesn't seem all that scared of Alice and i see it now.  
Kate: What?  
Mary: Just knowing what Reagan went through with her birth parents to Alice believing you Dad and Vera had given up on her.

(Alice looks at her and then to Kate who smiles at her.)

Kate: Yeah. You are right?  
Reagan: Yeah. Just glad you guys are here.  
Kate: Why? What you do?  
Reagan: I didn't do anything. Veracity did.

(She looks at her as they start laughing at her face. Through out the rest of the night Kate and Reagan spend time with her sisters talking and joking around whenever 

she's not at the table talking with her girlfriend and sisters she looks over at Reagan and smiles at her still not believing she got Reagan back after their second 

break up and knows that or well is hoping the third time is a charm and she'll get to keep Reagan and someday ask her to marry her and then later on down the road 

start up a family of their own but until then Kate's perfectly happy with what they have now.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoyed that one shot. Because for right now it'll be the last story i put for tonight. Because it's starting to get really cold in my room and i can't think when i'm cold. So tomorrow i will be typing up and posting up that new chapter of Blood Oath tomorrow after me and my mom get our Christmas tree up. But i do have one question for you all. Do you want me to make the rest of Blood Oath Markcity story. Because i do plan on bringing Mark back i just don't know when. Or do you want me to leave him with Tyler. Let me know down in the comments below.


End file.
